heavyrainfandomcom-20200223-history
The Old Warehouse
The final chapter in Heavy Rain. Up to three of the playable main characters (Ethan Mars, Norman Jayden and Madison Paige) arrive to save Shaun Mars and confront Scott Shelby the Origami Killer. There are 8 different ways this chapter can play out. Conditions for a Character to arrive at the Warehouse *'Ethan Mars' - Must evade arrest in both possible chapters (or must only be arrested the second time with Norman still alive at that time). Must also complete 5 trials, or complete 3-4 trials and correctly guess the location, or have Madison Paige call him in Killer's Place. *'Madison Paige' - Survive the chapter The Doc. In Killer's Place, she must both survive and find Shaun Mars' address in the laptop. *'Norman Jayden' - Survive the chapters Mad Jack, Fish Tank and Solving the Puzzle. Must either solve the puzzle in that chapter OR have Madison call him in Killer's Place. *'Scott Shelby' - Irrelevant, as he's the Origami Killer he will always arrive. Despite some of the dangers he encounters throughout the game (most notably Hassan's Shop, Trapped and Face to Face), he cannot die before this chapter. =Possible endings= The flow of this chapter depends on which of the three above characters survive and meet the requirements. Ethan, Madison and Norman If all 3 characters find Shaun's location, Ethan Mars arrives first and is confronted by Scott Shelby who states that he has been looking for a long time for a father capable of sacrificing himself to save his son. He also reveals that he was an eyewitness to Jason Mars' death. Scott directs Ethan's attention to the well behind him where Shaun is trapped; as Ethan tries to reach Shaun, Shelby pulls out a handgun and prepares to execute Ethan. Norman Jayden appears and knocks Shelby down, Shelby recovers and races away with Norman in hot pursuit, the two men continue their fight on a moving conveyor belt that is covered in junk, the junk is being dumped into a multi-bladed grinder at the top of the conveyor belt. Jayden and Shelby continue their fight using the junk as weapons. If the player correctly executes enough QTEs Shelby will end up dangling from a safety rail surrounding the entrance to the bladed grinder. Shelby asks Norman to help him. If Jayden doesn't help, Shelby falls to his death. If he does, then the player will earn the "Simple Mind" trophy and Shelby will attack Jayden as soon as he's safe. If Jayden wins again Shelby will fall into the waste grinder to his death. As soon as Jayden takes on Shelby Ethan will use a nearby length of bar to break the lock securing the grating that has trapped Shaun in the well. Ethan pulls Shaun out of the well and begins CPR to revive the boy (the player will be guided to execute several QTEs, eventually Ethan will give up but Shaun recovers). As soon as Shaun wakes (if Ethan completed The Rat) Ethan realizes his 60 minutes are nearly up, he frantically tells Shaun that he loves him, the watch that has been counting down his supposed remaining lifespan reaches zero but Ethan lives. The last trial was a cruel psychological test. Madison Paige is the last of the three to arrive she immediately sees that Ash and a score of other officers under Carter Blake's command have surrounded the warehouse and have their weapons drawn. Blake is utterly convinced Ethan is a deranged serial killer. Madison tries to warn Blake that he's making a terrible mistake, when it's clear Blake won't listen Madison escapes from Ash and uses her bike to get through police blockade. If the player fails her QTE, Madison will fall off her bike and end up locked in a cop car. Without her warning Ethan will be shot to death as soon as he exits the warehouse. If Madison warns Ethan they walk out together with Shaun and Ethan survives (Jayden defeating Shelby or being killed by Shelby is irrelevant to Ethan, Madison, and Shaun's survival). Ethan and Madison Either Jayden is killed in Mad Jack, Fish Tank takes too long Solving the Puzzle and dies, or he either gives up in Solving the Puzzle or Madison does not call him in Killer's Place. Ethan arrives first and finds Shaun trapped in a well. After saving him and reviving him he survives the poison from the Rat. Madison arrives to check on Ethan. Scott also arrives and divulges his experiences before revealing that he must kill both Ethan and Madison because Madison discovered his secret. Ethan will be shot by Shelby whether or not he fights back. Madison flees but is chased by Shelby. Eventually Madison and Shelby will fight and one of them will die. If Madison survives the fight Shelby will corner her but before he can kill her, a wounded Ethan arrives and kills Shelby. If Madison is killed Ethan walks out of the warehouse with Shaun and survives. Ethan and Norman This requires Madison to have been killed in The Doc or Killer's Place or fail to find Shaun's location in Killer's Place. Ethan is the first to arrive. After finding Shaun he is confronted by Shelby. Shelby tells Ethan that he is the first father to ever save one of Shelby's victims. As Ethan attempts to open the grate Shelby draws his weapon and prepares to execute him. Luckily, Norman appears and knocks Scott over before he can shoot Ethan. Norman chases Scott and the rest of the chapter plays out the same as if Madison were there except that the police, Blake, and Madison never arrive. After Jayden kills The Origami Killer, or The Origami Killer kills Jayden. Ethan carries Shaun out of the warehouse and the chapter ends. Madison and Norman This requires Ethan to have been arrested in Fugitive and saved by Jayden, then re-arrested in On the Loose. Alternatively Ethan is not arrested but cannot figure out the address of the warehouse from his trials or Madison does not call him in Killers place Madison is the first to arrive. She finds Shaun trapped in the well and tries to free him. Norman arrives and asks if she has managed to find Shaun. Before they can save Shaun Shelby arrives and knocks Norman out then tries to kill Madison. Madison flees and is pursued by Scott around the docks. Norman regains consciousness and frees Shaun from the well. Madison is then cornered by Scott but before he can kill her Norman appears and shoots him. If Madison is killed during the fight, Norman walks out of the warehouse with Shaun safely. If Madison is choked to death before she gets to the docks Norman will fight Shelby on the conveyor belt. If Norman is killed during the conveyor belt fight, Shaun cannot be saved and he drowns. Note that it is impossible to save Shaun as Madison, no matter what the player does, Norman will always be the one to save Shaun. Also Norman can only be killed if Madison is killed before getting to the docks, if Madison fights Shelby at the docks, Norman will always survive. Ethan goes alone If Madison and Norman died or failed to find Shaun's location, but if Ethan finds the location -- the game will culminate in this way. Ethan arrives at the warehouse alone and finds Shaun trapped in the well. He frees Shaun from the well and attempts to revive him. Shaun does not respond Ethan is convinced he was too late. Ethan holds Shaun's hand and begins to cry. However, Shaun recovers coughing up the water, and Ethan hugs him. If Ethan drank the liquid purportedly poisonous in The Rat, it will be revealed that the "poison" isn't really a poison. Shelby appears behind Ethan. Shelby explains to Ethan that he has been looking for a very long time for a father capable of saving his son, but he could never find one until he was there to witness Ethan during the events of The Mall. Ethan asks him "All those murders...just to find a father capable of saving his son?" Shelby loses it and tells Ethan he has no idea what it is like to "know you've been a worthless nothing in your father's eyes" and he himself has suffered as much as his victims. Ethan flies into a rage, and aims his weapon at Shelby prepared to kill him. Unlike all of the other endings in which someone makes it to the warehouse, Shelby will not resist/flee/fight; he will tell Ethan that he accomplished what he wanted him to see, and gives Mars the right to kill him. He will either kill him through a gunshot to the chest (the same gun Shelby gave him to complete The Shark trial), or he will let Shelby disappear free into the night. Either way, Ethan throws the gun aside afterwards. Ethan puts Shaun down to open the heavy sliding warehouse door. As soon as Ethan walks out, Carter Blake and a full-manpower SWAT team -- with SMG/Rifle equipped officers, snipers and a police helicopter -- completely trained on Ethan. When Ethan reaches to his sides (likely in pain because of how he did The Bear trial), Blake will exclaim "Open Fire!"; this causes a hailstorm of bullets to shoot at and kill Ethan, leaving Shaun helpless and without a father. Ethan going alone will always result in him getting the Ethan's Grave ending, and will result in Shelby either getting the A Mother's Revenge, Unpunished or Origami's Grave ending. There are some rumors that Ethan can go to the warehouse alone and survive, but this has yet to be proven. Norman goes alone Ethan must have been arrested twice in Fugitive and in On the Loose or Ethan cannot figure out the address of the warehouse from his trials or Madison. While Madison must have been killed in The Doc or Killer's Place or survives Killer's Place without successfully accessing the laptop with the Warehouse's location. Norman arrives at the warehouse and shoots the lock to the grate on the well and frees Shaun. Shelby will appear and begin to rant and rave about how only Shaun's father can save him. During this rant, Norman must get to his feet and counter attack. If he doesn't Shelby will gun him down. If Jayden succeeds Norman and Shelby will end up on the conveyor belt and fight, the fight proceeds 'normally' that is the same as in every other scenario. If Norman is killed during the fight, a disoriented Shaun will walk free. If Jayden lives he and Shaun will walk out of the warehouse. Madison goes alone Ethan must have been arrested in Fugitive and saved by Jayden, then re-arrested in On the Loose or initially arrested after Jayden is killed, or Ethan cannot figure out the address of the warehouse from his trials or Madison. Either Jayden is killed in Mad Jack or Fish Tank takes too long Solving the Puzzle and dies, gives up in Solving the Puzzle or Madison does not call him in Killer's Place. Madison arrives at the warehouse alone. She finds Shaun trapped in the well and tries to get him out, but is confronted by Scott, who is angry that she is still alive and that she has appeared, not Ethan. Madison attempts to reason with Shelby, trying to show him the terrible consequences of what he has done. She is never able to persuade Scott to leave, but if the player does well, Madison gets close enough to a metal pole on the ground to knock Shelby out. She must save Shaun from the well and revive him. After Madison saves Shaun, Shelby regains consciousness and chases Madison around the dock. Scott eventually corners Madison but Madison hits him and he nearly falls. Shelby then begs Madison to save him. If Madison decides not to help him, he will fall into the water and die, but if she helps him, Scott thanks her and attacks her again. If Madison survives the second fight. Shelby will be stabbed in the back by a pole and fall into the water. If Madison is killed, a disoriented Shaun will be found wandering around the docks. If Madison is killed before saving Shaun the boy dies. NOTE that this is the only time that Madison can save Shaun, in every other scenario either Jayden or Ethan save Shaun. Nobody arrives at the warehouse Ethan must be permanently imprisoned after being arrested in Fugitive and saved by Jayden, then re-arrested in On the Loose or initially arrested after Jayden has been killed, or Ethan cannot figure out the address of the warehouse from his trials or Madison. Either Jayden is killed in Mad Jack or Fish Tank, takes too long Solving the Puzzle and dies, he gives up in Solving the Puzzle or Madison does not call him in Killer's Place. While Madison must have been killed in The Doc or Killer's Place or survives Killer's Place without successfully accessing the laptop with the Warehouse's location. The camera pans over the roof of the warehouse and through the large hole where the rain is pouring in. The well where Shaun is being held is shown from an angle and there is no sign of Shaun. Endings Only endings shown here are the ones where a character goes to the warehouse. For all endings, including the ones not assoicated with whether or not a character makes it, see Endings. Ethan: *If he goes alone, or if all 3 characters go and Madison can't warn him: Ethan's Grave *Survives, forgave Madison in On The Loose, and Madison is alive: A New Life *Survives, Madison is dead and/or rejected: A New Start Madison: *Killed by Scott: Dead Heroine *Survives with Ethan alive, free and forgiving: A New Life *Survives with Ethan dead, or free and rejective: Heroine Norman: *Killed by Scott: Uploaded *Survives: Case Closed Scott: *Killed: Origami's Grave *Survives with Lauren saved in Trapped: A Mother's Revenge *Survives with Lauren dead in Trapped: Unpunished Trivia *This chapter has a unique loading screen - instead of featuring Ethan, Scott, Norman or Madison, it features Shaun though he differs in appearance from his in-game model. *This is the only chapter to feature all four main characters, and Scott is the only one non-playable. *This is the only chapter where Ethan and Scott can die (not including some of the Endings). *Although likely attributable to a previous (pre-patch) version of the game, rumors have flown about that it is possible for Ethan to survive (going alone). But at least under current and recent patches of the game, this is impossible. *There are 2 considerable plot holes in this chapter: **The police's appearances at the warehouse are inconsistent; they only appear if Ethan goes alone or if all three characters go. It is implied that Blake was suspicious that Jayden left the police and that he perhaps followed him; but the fact that Blake will make it to the warehouse even if Norman is dead seemingly disproves this theory. So really, why is it that the police only show up if all 3 characters or just Ethan shows? **Shelby's attitutde towards Ethan changes too; in the Ethan alone scenario, Shelby allows Ethan to hold him up at gunpoint and possibly kill him. In all the other situations involving Ethan, he will attempt to kill him before being tackled out of the way. *Madison is the only main character that doesn't bring a gun to the warehouse. *In the "all three" scenario, the 4 characters will appear in the order they debuted in (Ethan, Scott, Jayden then Madison). *Ethan did forcefully take the handle of his gun apart in The Shark; and if the player actually completed the trial to do this, this would mean that he -- off-screen and perhaps in preparation of the scenario -- would have repaired it, even though Ethan's thoughts during The Shark state that he never used a gun in his life. *Although it is likely designed to reflect Blake's impulsive, rash and outright brutal decision-making, there was no directly justifiable reason for Blake to order shots to be fired on Ethan. He should've clearly seen a firearm before ordering the strike. *Madison can be shot up to 3 times in her fight. * When Ethan looks at Shaun in the water Scott is gonna shoot him but Norman Jayden blocks de shot this is a refference to Call Of Duty Modern Warfare 2 that is when Shepherd is gonna shoot Soap Price blocks the shot Trophies *'"Simple Mind" '- Save the Origami Killer before he falls with either Norman or Madison. *'"So Close"' - Reach the warehouse with all characters, but fail all of their assigned tasks by failing Norman's fight scene (killing him) and failing to warn Ethan of the police (causing Madison to be arrested and Ethan killed). *"Four Heroes" - Reach the warehouse with all characters, Norman kills Scott, Ethan saves Shaun, and Madison warns Ethan. *"Saved The Kid" - Save Shaun as any character. *"Perfect Crime" - Received if a number of conditions are met: Both Madison and Jayden are killed ( If Killed in The Doc and Mad Jack they will not be mentioned in the ending news report); Scott cleans the fingerprints from all objects in Manfred; Hassan is killed in Hassan's Shop; Lauren drowns in Trapped; Kramer dies of a heart attack in Face to Face; Ethan needs to be arrested (either in both Fugitive and On the Loose or one with Jayden dead) Shaun is ''not ''saved. This is not strictly true, the only requirements stated are the deaths of Madison, Jayden, Hassan, Kramer and Lauren and to clean all of the prints in Manfred. You can have Ethan escape and go to the Old Warehouse and save Shaun, not shoot Shelby and Ethan will die when the police shoot him. Instead of Ethan being framed as the Origami Killer (as it does when he gets arrested) It will merely state that the killer is unknown and still at large. Old Warehouse, The Category:Ethan Mars Chapters Category:Madison Paige Chapters Category:Norman Jayden Chapters Category:Scott Shelby Chapters Category:Origami Killer Victims Category:Heavy Rain Category:Heavy Rain Wiki Category:Gameplay Category:Fight Themes